The Return of the Legendary Warriors
by Kelso86
Summary: Ophanimon sends a message that the Digital World in trouble and releases the spirits of the Legendary Warriors to save the Digital World. But once they face the spirit of Duskmon,the spirit of Ornismon, the Royal Knights, the 12 Devas and Lucemon. Ophanimon releases the spirits of the Ancient Warriors to help the Legendary Warriors. Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.
1. Ophanimon's Message

**Human World: Shibuya:**

Takuya's phone, Koji's phone, Tommy's phone, Zoe's phone, J.P.'s phone and Koichi's phone starts to ring it was a message from Ophanimon. The message says _**Digital World in danger we need Legendary**_** _Warriors go to Shibuya train station._ **Takuya meets Koji, Tommy, Zoe, J.P. and Koichi. Takuya asked, "Should we go down to the train station?" Koji says, "Let do it."

**Human World: Shibuya Train Station:**

Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Zoe, J.P. and Koichi goes down the elevator to the train station and they see a Trailmon and he says, "All a board." Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Zoe, J.P. and Koichi gets on Trailmon and heads off the the Digital World and their phones turn back into D-Tectors.

**Digital World: Village of Beginnings:**

Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Zoe, J.P. and Koichi made it to Village of Beginnings where they found Bokomon and Neemon. Bokomon says, "Ophanimon gave me the Spirits of all ten Legendary Warriors. Takuya ask, "Why ten?" and then said, "There is only six of us." Bokomon says, "Meet Katsuharu, Teppi, Teruo and Chiaki." The four new kids says, "Nice to see you guys again." Tommy says, "Hi guys, why you here." Bokomon says, "They are here to help." Then Bokomon asked, "Are you all ready to receive the spirits?" All ten said, "Yes."

Bokomon held out the Spirit of Flame Agunimon and it went to Takuya's Crimson/Black D-Tector so did the Beast Spirit BurningGreymon.

Now Bokomon held out the Spirit of Light Lobomon and it went to Koji's Navy/White D-Tector so did the Beast Spirit KendoGarurumon.

Now Bokomon held out the Spirit of Ice Kumamon and it went to Tommy's Green/Cerulean D-Tector so did the Beast Sipirt Korikakumon.

Now Bokomon held out the Spirit of Wind Kazemon and it went to Zoe's Pink/Purple D-Tector so did the Beast Spirit Zephyrmon.

Now Bokomon held out the Spirit of Thunder Beetlemon and it went to J.P.'s Yellow/Blue D-Tector so did the Beast Spirit MetalKabuterimon.

Now Bokomon held out the Spirit of Darkness Loweemon and it went to Koichi's Gray/Black D-Tector so did the Beast Spirit JagerLoweemon.

Now Bokomon held out the Spirit of Water Ranamon and it went to Chiaki's Blue/Turquoise D-Tector so did the Beast Spirit Calmaramon.

Now Bokomon held of the Spirit of Earth Grumblemon and it went to Katsuharu's Tan/Purple D-Tector so did the Beast Spirit Gigasmon.

Now Bokomon held out the Spirit of Steel Mercurymon and it went to Teppi's Green/Red D-Tector so did the Beast Spirit Sakkakumon.

Now Bokomon held out the Spirit of Wood Arbormon and went to Teruo's Brown/Cream D-Tector so did the Beast Spirit Petaldramon.

Bokomon says, "For you new kids to call on your spirits you use this phase 'Execute! Spirit Evolution' and you will merge with the spirit and become a digimon and to use your beast spirits you use the phase ' Execute! Slide Evolution' or 'Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution' to merge with the beast spirit and become a beast digimon."

Bokomon says, "All the ten Legendary Warriors are together now." Takuya ask, "What is attacking the Digital World?" Bokomon said, "Digimon of the past and of presence." Takuya says, "Lets go." With that all the Legendary Warriors left.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	2. Legendary Warriors Are Back

**Digital World: Breezy Village:**

Bokomon says, "These digimon needs our help." Teruo ask, "Where are the digimon." Neemon says, "Maybe they are playing." Bokomon says, "You idiot they are hiding because of him." There stood a digimon Bokomon took out his book and looked up the digimon. Bokomon said, "That's Meramon." Takuya says, "Ready." The other nine said, "Yes."

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolutions)_

"Agunimon"

"Lobomon"

"Kumamon"

"Kazemon"

"Beetlemon"

"Loweemon"

"Ranamon"

"Grumblemon"

"Mercurymon"

"Arbormon"

"Roaring Fire"

Meramon attack hits Ranamon and knocks her down.

"Pyro Darts"

Meramon absorbs Agunimon's attack.

"Draining Rain"

Ranamon attack hits Meramon.

"Roaring Fire"

Meramon attack Mercurymon but misses.

"Dark Reflection"

Lobomon says, "Kumamon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Loweemon, Grumblemon and Arbormon lets combine our attacks.

"Howling Laser"

"Crystal Breeze"

"Thunder Fist"

"Hurricane Wave"

"Shadow Meteor"

"Blockade Seed"

"Seismic Sledge"

All the attacks hits Meramon and his Fractal Code shows.

Mercurymon walks up to Meramon and gets out his Green/Red D-Tector and says, "Fractal Code Digitise."

Then they all de-digivolved and fell to the ground worn out.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	3. First Battle with the Digimon Emperor

**Digital World: Flame Terminal:**

The Legendary Warriors made it to the Flame Terminal. When they seen a kid in a emperor costume. The kid in the emperor costume says, "I am the Digimon Emperor and the Warrior of Evil." Takuya asked, "How can that be there was only ten." The Digimon Emperor said, "The old spirits of Darkness became the Spirits of Evil when it got purity by the Legendary Warrior of Light." Digimon Emperor says, "Since my spirits became the Warrior of Evil I have became stronger." Takuya asked, "How can that be? The spirits of Darkness was purity the evil Fractal Code was destroyed." Takuya says, "No matter who you are now, we can defeat you." Takuya ask, "Ready?" The other 9 says, "Yes."

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolutions)_

"BurningGreymon"

"KendoGarurumon"

"Korikakumon"

"Zephyrmon"

"MetalKabuterimon"

"JagerLoweemon"

"Calmaramon"

"Gigasmon"

"Sakkakumon"

"Petaldramon"

The Digimon Emperor said, "My turn."

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Velgemon"

"Dark Vortex"

Velgemon atttack barely missed Sakkakumon.

"Wildfire Tsunami"

BurningGreymon attack hits and makes Velgemon fall backwards.

"Lupine Laser"

"Avalanche Axe"

"Hurricane Gale"

"Electron Cannon"

"Ebony Blast"

"Titanic Tempest"

"Quagmire Twister"

"Thunder Fist Reflection"  


"Leaf Cyclone"

"Pyro Barrage"

All the attacks hits Velgemon and he de-digivolves and hit the ground. All of a sudden a dragon digimon came and got the Digimon Emperor.

The Legendary Warriors de-digivolves and falls to the ground.

**Digital World: Seraphimon's Castle:**

Seraphimon says, "Ophanimon we found the Ancient Spirits, we need to use them." Ophanimon says, "I will call ten new kids to collect them, I will send Sorcermon to give them to the new kids."

**Human World: Shibuya:**

Travis's phone, Terry's phone, Steven's phone, John's phone, Robert's phone, Megan's phone, Aaron's phone, Ann's phone, Blaze's phone and Don's phone starts to ring.

It showed a message that said **_go to the train station._ ****  
**

Travis, Terry, Steven, John, Robert, Megan, Aaron, Ann, Blaze and Don went to the train station. The see a train. The train says, "All aboard to the Digital World."

They was nervous but they all got on and left the Human World.

**Digital World: Forest Terminal:**

Then the train entered the Digital World all their phone turn into A-Tectors.

When they got to the Forest Terminal Sorcermon was waiting for them. Travis seen Sorecymon and asked, "Who and what are you and where are we and what are these?"

Sorcermon says, "My name is Sorcermon and I am a digimon and you are in the Digital World and those are A-Tectors they specially designed to hold the Ancient Warrior Spirits."

Sorcermon gets out ten Ancient Warriors Spirits and says, "Hold your A-Tectors out and the Spirits will come to you."

Travis was the 1st one to hold out his A-Tector and the Ancient Spirit of Darkness AncientSphinxmon went to him.

Keith was the 2nd one to hold out his A-Tector and the Ancient Spirit of Wood AncientTroiamon went to him.

Steven was the 3rd one to hold out his A-Tector and the Ancient Spirit of Thunder AncientBeetlemon went to him.

John was the 4th one to hold out his A-Tector and the Ancient Spirit of Light AncientGarurumon went to him.

Robert was the 5th one to hold out his A-Tector and the Ancient Spirit of Flame AncientGreymon went to him.

Megan was the 6th one to hold out her A-Tector and the Ancient Spirit of Wind AncientKazemon went to her.

Aaron was the 7th one to hold out his A-Tector and the Ancient Spirit of Ice AncientMegatheriummon went to him.

Tammy was the 8th one to hold out her A-Tector and the Ancient Spirit of Water AncientMermaimon went to her.

Larry was the 9th one to hold out his A-Tector and the Ancient Spirit of Earth AncientVolcanomon went to him.

Michael was the last on to hold out his A-Tector and the Ancient Spirit of Steel AncientWisetmon went to him.

Sorcermon says, "To call on your spirits you must use this phase 'Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution' then you will merge with the ancient spirit and become an ancient digimon."

Sorcermon says, "You are the Ancient Warriors and you guys need to find the Legendary Warriors." Travis says, "Okay."

With that the Ancient Warrior left the Forest Terminal

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	4. Ancient Warriors Are Back

**Digital World: Gotsumon Village:**

The Ancient Warriors made it to Gotsumon Village to see it empty. John ask, "If this is the Digital World where are the digimon?" Travis says, "Maybe he would know." The turn to where Travis has looking at and seen a Ox looking digimon. The introduced himself as Vajramon one of the 12 Devas. Tammy asked, "Are you here to help us Vajramon?"

"Terra Blade"

The kids barely got out of the way. Robert says, "Guess not." Then asked, "Ready to try our new powers?" The other 9 says, "Yes."

"Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolutions)_

"AncientBeetlemon"

"AncientGarurumon"

"AncientGreymon"

"AncientKazemon"

"AncientMegatheriummon"

"AncientSphinxmon"

"AncientMermaimon"

"AncientTroiamon"

"AncientVolcanomon"

"AncientWisetmon"

Vajramon was shocked to see that the Ancient Warriors are now spirits and that 10 kids have them now.

"Deva Blade"

The Ancient Warriors moved out of the way easily.

"Tera Blaster"

AncientBeetle attack hits Vajramon and Vajramon falls down.

"Terra Blade"

Vajramon attack hits AncientKazemon and she de-digivolves back to Megan.

AncientGarurumon ask, "Megan you okay?" Megan says, "Yes."

"Gaia Tornado"

Vajramon moves out the way.

"Deva Blade"

AncientGreymon moves out of the way and AncientMegatheriummon gets hit and de-digivolves back to Aaron.

AncientSphinxmon goes over to Aaron to check on him.

AncientGreymon says, "This guy is hard, we need to combine our attacks." AncientGarurumon says, "Lets do it."

"Calamity Thunder"

"Absolute Zero"

"Omega Burst"

"Necro Eclipse"

"Surprise Cannon"

"Great Maelstrom"

"Atomic Bomber"

"Elder Sign"

All the attacks hit Vajramon and his Fractal Code shows.

AncientBeetlemon de-digivolves and walks up to Vajramon and gets out his A-Tector and says, "Fractal Code Digitise."

The rest of the Ancient Warriors de-digivolves now.

John said, "That was cool."

They all agreed about that and left Gotsumon Village to look for the Legendary Warriors.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	5. Seraphimon's Gift

**Digital World: Fire Terminal:**

Bokomon says, "We need to get out of here, we need to go to Seraphimon's Castle." Takuya says, "Why did we come to the Fire Terminal?" Bokomon said, "Seraphimon and Ophanimon thinks the Ancient Warriors come here but I don't feel the spirits here." Takuya says, "Okay lets go."

**Digital World: Fortuneteller Village:**

The Ancient Warriors made it to Fortuneteller Village. John asked, "Can we rest a bit?" Robert says, "Yes I think we all need to rest." They all found a place to rest at when all of a sudden AncientGreymon was standing by Robert. Just at that time Takuya and his group makes it to Fortuneteller Village. Only Robert could see AncientGreymon and hear him cause of bonding with him. AncientGreymon tells Robert that them are the Legendary Warriors. Robert woke up the rest of the group and tell them that the Legendary Warriors are here. Just then Takuya felt the presence of the Ancient Warriors. Robert and his group walked up to Takuya and his group. The Legendary Warriors introduced themselves first.

Takuya introduced himself as the Legendary Warrior of Flame Agunimon.

Koji introduced himself as the Legendary Warrior of Light Lobomon.

Tommy introduced himself as the Legendary Warrior of Ice Kumamon.

Zoe introduced herself as the Legendary Warrior of Wind Kazemon.

J.P. introduced himself as the Legendary Warrior of Thunder Beetlemon.

Koichi introduced himself as the Legendary Warrior of Darkness Loweemon.

Chiaki introduced herself as the Legendary Warrior of Water Ranamon.

Katsuharu introduced himself as the Legendary Warrior of Earth Grumblemon.

Teppi introduced himself as the Legendary Warrior of Steel Mercurymon.

Teruo introduced himself as the Legendary Warrior of Wood Arbormon.

The Ancient Warriors introduced themselves next.

Robert introduced himself as the Ancient Warrior of Flame AncientGreymon.

John introduced himself as the Ancient Warrior of Light AncientGarurumon.

Aaron introduced himself as the Ancient Warrior of Ice AncientMegatheriummon.

Megan introduced herself as the Ancient Warrior of Wind AncientKazemon.

Steven introduced himself as the Ancient Warrior of Thunder AncientBeetlemon.

Travis introduced himself as the Ancient Warrior of Darkness AncientSphinxmon.

Tammy introduced herself as the Ancient Warrior of Water AncientMermaimon.

Larry introduced himself as the Ancient Warrior of Earth AncientVolcanomon.

Michael introduced himself as the Ancient Warrior of Steel AncientWisetmon.

Keith introduced himself as the Ancient Warrior of Wood AncientTroiamon.

Bokomon introduced himself and Neemon.

After all the introduces was over. Bokomon said, "We all need meet with Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon at Seraphimon's Castle."

The Legendary and Ancient Warriors headed of to Seraphimon's Castle.

**Digital World: Seraphimon's Castle:**

Ophanimon feels the spirits of the Legendary and Ancient Warriors coming to the castle. Ophanimon lets Cherubimon and Seraphimon know. Seraphimon tells Cherubimon to let the kids in when they get there. The kids made to Seraphimon's Castle and Cherubimon opens the door said, "Welcome back Seraphimon is waiting for you all." Cherubimon lead to Seraphimon's room.

Seraphimon greets the Legendary and Ancient Warrior and said, "I give a gift you guys but I to let you know there is only enough power only for three of you guys the power will pick the three and I am truly sorry." They all said it was okay. So Seraphimon gets out a orb and opens it and a beam of light hits Takuya's, Koji's and Koichi's D-Tectors.

All of a sudden a beam shot out of Tommy's, Zoe's,Teruo's and Katsuharu's D-Tectors to Takuya D-Tector.

Now a beam shot from J.P.'s Koichi's, Teppi's and Chiaki's D-Tectors to Koji's D-Tector.

Seraphimon looks at Takuya and says, "Takuya you have to have the spirits of Ice, Wind, Wood and Earth to make Unity evolve to EmperorGreymon. But you have the power Fusion evolve to Aldamon."

Then Seraphimon looks at Koji and says, "Koji you have to have the spirits of Thunder, Darkness, Steel and Water to Unity evolve to MagnaGarurumon. But you have the power to Fusion evolve to BeoWolfmon."

Then Seraphimon looks at Koichi and says "You have power to Fusion evolve to Rhihimon."

Then Seraphimon look at Takuya says," Takuya with the power of Flame, Ice, Wind, Wood and Earth gives you the power to Unity evolve to EmperorGreymon."

Then Seraphimon looks at Koji and says, "Koji with the power of Light, Thunder, Darkness, Steel and Water gives you the power to Unity evolve to MagnaGarurumon."

Now Seraphimon tells them that they need to go to the Dark Terminal. The Legendary and Ancient Warrior say good-bye and left Seraphimon's Castle.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	6. Unified Help

A/N: I am having trouble thinking of chapters and the story lol.

**Digital World: Autumn Leaf Fair:**

Takuya and the rest made it to the Autumn Leaf Fair. Bokomon said, "We need to go to the Dark Terminal." Takuya ask, "Can we rest here and look around for a while?" Bokomon says, "Yes." So Takuya, Koji and Koichi went in a gift store. Tommy and J.P. went to the Arcade. Zoe and Chiaki went to a clothing shop. Katsuharu, Teppei and Teruo went to go get some food. Robert, John and Steven went with Katsuharu Teruo and Teppei. Aaron, Larry, Keith went to a music shop. Travis and Michael went to a computer shop. Megan and Tammy went to a place to sit down for awhile. After awhile they all come back. John says, "We got food for everyone." They all ate the food. Bokomon says, "We need to get going if we want to make it the Dark Terminal." They all left the Autumn Leaf Fair and start to walk down a path when Robert says, "Something feels wrong." Then all of a sudden a digimon shows up. Takuya ask, "Who is that?" Bokomon gets out his book and says, "That's Leopardmon he is a Royal Knight and Mega class."

Leopardmon comes at them.

"Extinction Wave"

The kids just moved out of the way in time. Takuya says, "Koji, Koichi and me will handle him. J.P., Tommy, Zoe, Chiaki, Katsuharu, Teppei and Teruo keep the Ancient Warriors safe."

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!"

_(digimon evolutions)_

"Aldamon"

"BeoWolfmon"

"Rhihimon"

Leopardmon says, "Ah the Legendary Warriors this be fun."

"Black Aura Blast"

The attack almost hit Aldamon.

"Atomic Inferno"

The attacks hits Leopardmon but he didn't go down.

"Cleansing Light"

The attack hits and does some damage on Leopardmon and he falls to his knees.

"Darkness Bluster"

The attack hits Leopardmon. Now Leopardmon gets back up.

"Extinction Wave"

The attack hits Aldamon, BeoWolfmon and Rhihimon and makes them de-digivolves.

Takuya says, "We need to Unity Evolve." Robert and John comes up and says, "We will help you.

_(Earth into Flame, Wood into Flame, Ice into Flame, Wind into Flame)_

_(Steel into Light, Water into Light, Thunder into Light, Darkness into Light)_

"Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolutions)_

"EmperorGreymon"

"MagnaGarurumon"

"Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolutions)_

"AncientGreymon"

AncientGarurumon"

Leopardmon says, "Ah I see you Legendary Warriors have some tricks."

"Dark Aura Blast"

EmperorGreymon, MagnaGarurumon, AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon moves out the way.

EmperorGreymon comes in first.

"Dragonfire Crossbow"

The attack hits Leopardmon and he falls down.

"Magna Missiles"

The attack does more damage to Leopardmon.

"Omega Burst"

The attack damages enough so he can't get up.

AncientGarurumon comes in for the final blow.

"Sharpness Claymore"

The attack hits Leopardmon so hard that his Fractal Code shows.

AncientGarurumon de-digivolves then walks to Leopardmon and gets out his A-Tector and says, Fractal Code Digitise."

The others de-digivolves. Takuya, Koji, Robert and John finds the others.

Now they start walking down the path to the Dark Terminal again.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	7. Ornismon Is Back

**Digital World: Wizardmon Village:**

Takuya and the rest of group made it to Wizardmon Village. Takuya says, "This looks a good place to stop and rest and figure out the best route to the Dark Terminal."

Robert's and John's spirits starts to get uncomfortable the AncientGreymon shows himself to Robert and says, "I feel ancient spirit of Ornismon here." So Robert tells John and and the rest of the Ancient Warriors and the Legendary Warriors. Takuya says, "Ornismon was destroyed awhile back ago when we first come here." Koichi says, "I believe them cause if you guys remember there was a person with Duskmon's spirit."

Just then the kid that introduced himself as the Digimon Emperor shows up with another kid. But the Digimon Emperor was wearing normal clothes and introduced themselves as Jerry and Josh. Jerry said, "I will handle the Legendary Warriors and you handle the Ancient Warriors."

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Duskmon"

"Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Ornismon"

Takuya ask, "You ready." The other 19 says, "Yes."

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!"

_(digimon evolutions)_

"Aldamon"

"BeoWolfmon"

"Rhihimon"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolutions)_

"Kumamon"

"Kazemon"

"Beetlemon"

"Ranamon"

"Grumblemon"

"Mercurymon"

"Arbormon"

"Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolutions)_

"AncientGreymon"

"AncientGarurumon"

"AncientMegatheriummon"

"AncientKazemon"

"AncientBeetlemon"

"AncientSphinxmon"

"AncientMermaimon"

"AncientVolcanomon"

"AncientWisetmon"

"AncientTroiamon"

Duskmon says, "Come and get me Rhihimon, Darkness VS Darkness."

Rhihimon says, "Fine you got it.'

"Darkness Bluster"

The attacks comes straight at Duskmon but he jumps out the way.

"Deadly Gaze"

The attack hits Rhihimon, Aldamon comes and helps Rhihimon.

"Solar Wind Destroyer"

The attack hits Duskmon and he hits the ground.

BeoWolfmon says, "Lets combine our attacks.

Ornismon comes in for attack.

"Cosmic Ray"

The attack hits all the Legendary Warriors and make them all de-digivolve.

AncientSphinxmon came in for attack.

"Necro Eclipse"

The attack misses Ornismon.

AncientGarurumon and AncientGreymon comes in for attack.

"Sharpness Claymore"

"Gaia Tornado"

The combine attacks hits Ornismon and he de-digivolves.

Duskmon saves Ornismon's spirit before the Ancient Warriors could get it.

The Ancient Warriors all de-digivolves.

Wizardmon comes and tells them thank you for saving them and told they can still the night there and the Wizardmon got food for them.

They all ate and then went and laid down and went to sleep.

A/N: I forget to mention this earlier that Tammy, Keith and Megan are brother and sisters Larry and Michael are adopted brothers and Travis and John are twin brothers like Koji and Koichi.

Plus the A-Tectors are mix between D-3's and D-Tectors. I am sorry it is taking awhile on this story and if anyone that favorite this story that favorite Digimon: The Return of the Digidestined I am sorry I haven't made more chapters yet I am kinda of stuck.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	8. The Journey Through The Dark Gate

**Digital World: Lucemon's Castle:**

Jerry and Josh lands at Lucemon's castle the Rose Morning Star. Lucemon says, "I see you guys still failed me." Josh says, "You failed us as a leader I think I should lead us."

"Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Ornismon"

Lucemon was shocked that Josh digivolved.

"Lucemon Mode-Change to..Lucemon Chaos Mode"

Ornismon said, "That won't help you, Jerry digivolve."

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Duskmon"

Ornismon comes in for the attack.

"Tempest"

The attack hits Lucemon.

Now Duskmon comes in for attack.

"Deadly Gaze"

The attack hits Lucemon.

Lucemon says, "Is that the best you got."

"Paradise Lost Punch"

The attack hit Duskmon.

Lucemon is going to Duskmon when Ornismon comes in with attack.

"Cosmic Ray"

The attack hits Lucemon and his Fractal Code shows. Ornismon goes up to Lucemon and adsorbs his Fractal Code before he de-digivolves.

Now Josh says, "I am the leader now cause I have the Ancient Spirit of Evil and you just the Spirit of Evil and Beast Spirit of Evil."

**Digital World: The Dark Gate:**

Takuya and the rest made it to the Dark Gate. Robert feels something and tells the other Ancient Warriors and the take off in a different direction from the Legendary Warriors Neemon sees them taking off and tries to tell Bokomon but when Bokomon don't listen, Neemon follows the Ancient Warriors.

Takuya ask, "Are we ready." The other 9 says, "Yes." That's when they notice that Neemon and the Ancient Warriors are gone. Bokomon says, "Remember you can use your D-Tectors to call them." Takuya gets out his D-Tector to call them when Jerry shows up. Jerry says, "I found you I knew my spirit would find you."

Takuya ask, "Ready." The other 9 says, "Yes."

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!"

_(digimon evolutions)_

"Aldamon"

"BeoWolfmon"

"Rhihimon"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolutions)_

"Korikakumon"

"Zephyrmon"

"MetalKabuterimon"

"Calmaramon"

"Gigasmon"

"Sakkakumon"

"Petaldramon"

Jerry says, "My turn."

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Duskmon"

"Deadly Gaze"

Sakkaumon adsorbs the attack.

"Deadly Gaze Reflection"

The attack hits Duskmon.

"Darkness Bluster"

Duskmon adsorbs the attack.

Duskmon says, "Your attack can't hurt me I am of Darkness."

"Avalanche Axes"

The attack hits Duskmon but the attack didn't faze him.

"Hurricane Gale"

The attack hits Duskmon but doesn't faze him.

"Electron Cannon"

The hits Duskmon but doesn't faze him.

"Titanic Tempest"

The attack hits Duskmon and he falls to one knee.

"Quagmire Twister"

The attack hits Duskmon and he flies backwards.

"Deadly Gaze Reflection"

The attack hits Duskmon and does damage.

"Leaf Cyclone"

The attack hits Duskmon and makes Duskmon cough up some blood.

Aldamon says, BeoWolfmon lets combine our attacks.

"Solar Wind Destroyer"

"Cleansing Light"

When the attack was about to hit Duskmon he disappers.

The Legendary Warriors de-digivolves.

A/N: Jerry and Josh digivolves like the Evil Legendary Warriors in the cartoon did. Jerry don't have a D-Tector but he summons the spirit so he can digivolve. After he summons the spirit to digivolve he has to say 'Execute! Spirit Evolution!' or say 'Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!' or 'Slide Evolution' still. Josh don't have A-Tector but he does the same as Jerry he summons the spirit to digivolve. After he summons the spirit to digivolve he has say 'Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution!' still.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	9. Ancient Warrior's Gift

**Digital World: Dark Continent:**

Ancient Warriors went down the path to a dead end and then they see Josh. Josh said, "I see you made it, it is time to take your spirits." Robert says, "Not on your life."

"Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolutions)_

"AncientGreymon"

AncientGarurumon"

"AncientMegatheriummon"

"AncientKazemon"

"AncientBeetlemon"

"AncientSphinxmon"

"AncientVolcanomon"

"AncientWisetmon"

"AnicentTroiamon"

Josh says, "My turn."

"Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Ornismon"

The Legendary Warriors found the Anicent Warriors in battle.

"Cosmic Ray"

The attack hits AncientSphinxmon.

AncientSphinxmon says, "He is a lot stronger now."

AncientGarurumon says, "We need to combine our attacks.

"Gaia Tornado"

"Absolute Zero"

"Freezing Bizzard"

"Storm Gazer"

"Calamity Thunder"

"Necro Eclipse"

"Great Maelstrom"

"Big Bang Boom"

"Elder Sign"

"Surprise Cannon"

Ornismon attacks at the same time.

"Cosmic Ray"

The attacks makes a huge explosion the Ancient Warriors and Ornismon Fractal Code shows. Just then Jerry show. With Josh's last breath he gives the spirit of Ornismon to Jerry and said, "You are the true Warrior of Evil now." Then Josh burst into data and disappears.

The Ancient Warriors said, "Take our Spirits and become the true Warriors of Flame, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Darkness, Water, Earth, Steel and Wood." With that the Ancient Warriors sent their spirits to the Legendary Warriors. Then the Ancient Warriors burst into data and disappears. The Legendary Warriors was morning the lost of their friends when Jerry takes advantage and leaves without them knowing it.

Takuya says, "I am not letting their sacrifice be in vain." The other 9 argees. Then Bokomon says, "I have to tell you guys before we leave, since you have the warrior spirits of your elements this is how to call on the Mega Spirits that was given to you, you say 'Execute! Mega Spirit Evolution!' to become the Mega Spirits, since you got the spirits they become Mega Spirits." With that they head to fight the Evil.

A/N: I just wanted to give the original characters from the cartoon and Jerry the Ancient Spirits without changing the story. Since the Legendary Warriors have the Ancient Spirits they become Mega Spirits. Now the Legendary Warriors have the H Spirit, B Spirit and now M Spirit expect of Koichi he has the L Spirit, the K Spirit and A Spirit. Oh yeah I call Jerry the Warrior of Evil, but he has the H Spirit, B Spirit and the other M Spirit of Darkness. I am sorry in advance if you don't like what I did.

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	10. Lucemon Returns

**Digital World: Old Castle:**

Takuya and the other made it to the Old Castle. Just then Ophanimon voice comes through their D-Tectors. Ophanimon says, "I am sorry for your lost but we had to keep going, are you with me." All of the Legendary Warriors says, "Yes we are will you." Then Ophanimon says, "Go to the Rose Morning Star."

**Digtal World: Rose Morning Star:**

Jerry was mad since is friend was killed and vowed to killed the Legendary Warriors. Just then Lucemon shows up. Lucemon says, "You thought you could defeat me I let you scan the my other side of the Fractal Code, after Ornismon scan that Fractal Code I disappeared to make you believe you killed me." Jerry was in shock. Lucemon said, "I will let you live if you give me the spirits of the Legendary Warriors." Jerry said, "Yes my master." Then Lucemon called Gallantmon one of the Royal Knight to go to weaken the Legendary Warriors.

**Digital World: Old Castle:**

Takuya says, "I feel a digimon coming. Just then the digimon came. Bokomon says, "That Gallantmon one of the Royal Knights."

"Lightning Joust"

The kids barely moved out of the way. Takuya says, "I guess he is not on our side."

Takuya ask, "Ready?"

The other 9 said, "Yes."

"Execute! Mega Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolutions)_

"AncientGreymon"

"AncientGarurumon"

"AncientMegatheriummon"

"AncientKazemon"

"AncientBeetlemon"

"AncientSphinxmon"

"AncientMermaimon"

"AncientVolcanomon"

"AncientWisetmon"

"AncientTroiamon"

Gallantmon says, "Lucemon was right you do have the Mega Spirits."

AncientGreymon comes in for attack.

"Omega Corona"

Gallantmon blocks the attack.

Now AncientGarurumon comes up behind Gallantmon.

"Sharpness Claymore"

Gallantmon blocks that attack.

AncientGreymon says, "We need to attack him at the same so he can't block it."

"Gaia Tornado"

"Absolute Zero"

"Freezing Blizzard"

"Rainbow Symphony"

"Tera Blaster"

"Dark Blast"

"Great Maelstrom"

"Lava-lanche"

"Elder Sign"

"Epeius Gimmick"

The attack hits Gallantmon at the same time and Gallantmon's Fractal Code shows.

"Execute! Slide Evolution!"

_(digimon evoultion)_

"Agunimon"

Agunimon walks up to Gallantmon and gets out his Crimson/Black D-Tector and says, "Fractal Code Digitise."

Then all de-digivolved and left the old Castle.

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	11. Koji Saves Koichi

**Digital World: Old Castle:**

The Legendary Warriors get a message from Ophanimon that says _**'**__**you need to go back to the Forest Terminal'.** _Takuya and the others gets ready to go back to the Forest Terminal. So the kids, Bokomon and Neemon starts walking to the Forest Terminal.

**Digital World: Lucemon's Castle:**

Lucemon walks up to Jerry and says, "You have the H, B and M Spirits of true Darkness, Koichi's Darkness is not the true form." Jerry starts thinking about and ask, "What do you mean?" Lucemon says, "Koichi's Spirits of Darkness is the L, K and M of his so called Darkness, why do you you're stronger then them for." Jerry realizes that Lucemon is right 'cause when Koichi was in his Fusion Form Rhihimon he still couldn't take him without help'. Jerry ask, "Do you want me to find them?" Lucemon says, "Use your D-Tector that you got when you got Ornismon's Spirit to find them but using the tracking system in it." Jerry says, "Okay master."

**Digital World: Forest Terminal:**

J.P. ask, "Why did Ophanimon want us back here?" Just then Ophanimon says over the D-Tectors, "The Royal Knights are trying to destroy the Forest." Just one of the Royal Knights show up. Bokomon says, "That's Alphaamon he is a Mega." Alphamon says, "I have come for your spirits and for Cherubimon, Seraphimon and Ophanimon." Takuya says, "Not of your life."

_(Earth into Flame, Wood into Flame, Ice into Flame, Wind into Flame)_

_(Steel into Light, Water into Light, Thunder into Light, Darkness into Light)_

"Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolutions)_

"EmperorGreymon"

"MagnaGarurumon"

Just then Jerry shows up.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Duskmon"

Alphamon comes in for attack.

"Digitalize of Soul"

The attack hits EmperorGreymon.

"Pyro Dragons"

The attack hits Alphamon and he laughs.

"Magna Missiles"

The hits Alphamon but he laughs again.

"Seiken Gradalpha"

The attack hits MagnaGarurumon.

Duskmon comes in to attack Koichi.

"Deadly Gaze"

The attack hits MagnaGarurumon and makes him de-digivolve.

Now Alphamon comes in to attack Zoe.

"Digitalize of Soul"

The attack hits EmperorGreymon and he goes down to one knee.

EmperorGreymon says, "Chiaki, Katsuharu, Teppei, Teruo, Koichi, J.P., Tommy, Zoe and Koji get back I will take care him."

EmperorGreymon de-digivolves back to Takuya.

"Execute! Mega Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"AncientGreymon"

Duskmon comes in for another attack on Koichi. Koji sees that.

"Execute! Mega Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"AncientGarurumon"

Alphamon comes in to attack.

"Gaia Tornado"

The hits Alphamon and his Fractal Code shows.

"Execute! Slide Evolution!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Agunimon"

Agunimon walks up to Alphamon and gets out his Crimson/Black D-Tector and says, "Fractal Code Digitise."

AncientGarurumon stops Duskmon from attacking Koichi. Duskmon said, "You are lucky I am bored of this fight." Duskmon disappears.

AncientGarurumon and Agunimon de-digivolves.

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	12. Jerry's Failed Plan

**Digital World: Forest Terminal:**

Takuya and the rest of the group was resting when they see Sorcermon. Sorcermon says, "Come with me Seraphimon has a gift of more power." So the Legendary Warriors followed Sorcermon to Seraphimon's Castle.

**Digital World: Seraphimon's Castle:**

Seraphimon, Cherubimon and Ophanimon greets the kids, Bokomon and Neemon. Ophanimon says, "I see now you all three spirits to your element, now you 10 are true Legendary Warriors." Now Seraphimon says, "I want to add more power to your Fusion Takuya by letting the spirit of AncientGreymon fuse with the spirits of Agunimon and BurningGreymon to make a stronger Aldamon, I want to add more power to your Fusion Koji by letting the spirit of AncientGarurumon fuse with the spirits of Lobomon and KendoGarurumon to make a stronger BeoWolfmon, and Koichi I want to add more to your Fusion by letting the spirit of AncientSphinxmon fuse with the spirits of Loweemon and JagerLoweemon to make a stronger Rhihimon." With Seraphimon gave the power to Takuya, Koji and Koichi to add the M spirits to the H spirits of Takuya's and Koji's and the B spirits of Takuya's and Koji's plus the A spirit to Koichi's L and K spirits. Ophanimon says, "Go to the Fire Terminal one of the Royal Knights is trying to get its Fractal Code." The kids, "Okay." With that the left Seraphimon's Castle.

**Digital World: Enemy Hideout:**

Jerry says, "I need to come up with a plan to stop them for destroy any more of my servants my master will not be pleased." So Jerry thinks of a plan to stop the Legendary Warriors.

**Digital World: Fire Terminal:**

The Legendary Warriors made to the Fire Terminal to see a golden digimon. Bokomon gets out his book and reads it and says, "That is Magnamon he is Armor digimon and a Royal Knight." J.P. ask, "Does the Royal Knights work for Lucemon?" Bokomon replies, "No but I think they are under his spell like Jerry, I know Lucemon remade the H spirit, the B spirit and the M spirit of Darkness which is the corrupt part of Darkness, the true form of Darkness is the L spirit, the K spirit and A spirit."

Takuya ask, "Ready." The rest of the Legendary Warriors says, "Yes."

"Execute! Mega Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolutions)_

"AncientGreymon"

"AncientGarurumon"

"AncientMegatheriummon"

"AncientKazemon"

"AncientBeetlemon"

"AncientSphinxmon"

"AncientMermaimon"

"AncientVolcanomon"

"AncientWisetmon"

"AncientTroiamon"

Magnamon comes in for atttack.

"Magna Blaster"

The attack hits all the Legendary and makes the all de-digivolve but two.

Magnamon comes to get the spirits when AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon blocks him.

AncientGreymon says, "You aren't going to get our spirits."

"Gaia Tornado"

The attack hits Magnamon and his Fractal Code shows.

"Execute! Slide Evolution!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Agunimon"

Agunimon walk up to Magnamon and gets out his Crimson/Black D-Tector and says, "Let the Fire purity you, Fractal Code Digitise."

Agunimon and AncientGarurumon de-digivolves.

Just then Jerry shows up and says, "Now you guys be easy be beat and get your spirits for my master."

"Execute! Mega Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Ornismon"

Koichi stands up and says, "I will take him you get the others out of here."

"Execute! Mega Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"AncientSphinxmon"

Ornismon comes in for attack.

"Tempest"

The attack hits AncientSphinxmon and he falls down.

Koji yells, "Koichi be careful AncientSphinxmon!"

AncientSphinxmon gets up and uses all his energy in his attack.

"Dark Blast"

The attack hits Ornismon and it me fly away.

AncientSphinxmon use so much energy with the attack that he de-digivolves.

Takuya and the rest runs up to Koichi and ask, "Are you okay?" Koichi says, "Yes, but I don't I defeated him."

Takuya tells them that they should rest here so Koichi and the rest can regain their strength.

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	13. Lucemon's Plan

**Digital World: Enemy Hideout:**

Jerry hears Lucemon's voice in his head. Lucemon says, "Jerry you need to get the 10 Legendary Warrior spirits and now, I have a plan one of the 12 Devas are at the Wind Factory adsorb it data and you will be stronger to take on the Legendary Warriors." Jerry ask, "Aren't the Devas your servants?" Lucemon says, "They are pawns in this game."

**Digital World: Wind Factory:**

Jerry makes it to the Wind Factory to see Sinduramon. Jerry says, "When I get your Fractal Code I will be stronger."

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Duskmon"

Sinduramon says, "You scare me Warrior of Darkness."

Sinduramon comes in for attack.

"Positron Pulse"

Duskmon adsorbs the attack.

"Lunar Plasma"

The attack hits Sinduramon and his Fractal Code shows.

Duskmon walks up to Sinduramon and adsorbs his Fractal Code.

**Digital World: Fire Terminal:**

The Legendary Warriors D-Tectors start to ring and Ophanimon comes on and says, "Go to the Wind Factory there is someone there to help you."

With that the Legendary Warriors left the Fire Terminal.

A/N: I forget to mention the color of the Digivices.

I don't know the colors of the A-Tectors so I didn't mention them but I am going to tell you the colors of the D-Tectors.

**E****ND OF CHAPTER 13**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	14. Going To Rose Morning Star

**Digital World: Wind Factory:**

Lucemon shows up. Duskmon ask, "Why you here you don't think I can do it?" Lucemon replies, "No I want to combine your Mega Spirit with your Human and Beast Spirits." When that a dark light shoots to Jerry and the Mega Spirit fuses with the Human and Beast Spirits. Lucemon says, "Now your Human and Beast Spirits are stronger now." With that Lucemon left.

**Digital World: Breezy Plains:**

The Legendary Warriors made it to Breezy Plains to rest. When Cherubimon shows up and said, "I have power from Seraphimon, Ophanimon and me to fuse your Mega Spirits with your Human and Beast Spirits to make you all stronger." Takuya ask, "If you fuse the Mega Spirit with the Human and Beast Spirits can we still make Susanoomon?" Cherubimon replies, "Yes cause you will still have the spirit it will just be fused with the other two."With that a white light hit Takuya's Crimson/Black D-Tector, Koji's Navy/White D-Tector, Tommy's Green/Cerulean D-Tector, Zoe's Pink/Purple D-Tector, J.P.'s Yellow/Blue D-Tector, Koichi's Gray/Black D-Tector, Chiaki's Blue/Turquoise D-Tector, Katsuharu's Tan/Purple D-Tector, Teppei's Green/Red D-Tector and Teruo's Brown/Cream D-Tector. Cherubimon says, "Now the Mega Spirits are fused with your other two spirits." With that Cherubimon left. Then a Trailmon shows up and the gang gets on and goes to the Wind Factory.

**Digital World: Wind Factory:**

The gang gets to the Wind Factory to find their friends Angemon and Raidramon. Just then Duskmon shows up. Takuya ask, "Ready?" The others says, "Yes."

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolutions)_

"Agunimon"

"Lobomon"

"Kumamon"

"Kazemon"

"Beetlemon"

"Loweemon"

"Ranamon"

"Grumblemon"

"Mercurymon"

"Arbormon"

Duskmon says, "Now I am going have some fun now and there can only be one Spirit of Darkness."

"Deadly Gaze"

The attack hits Loweemon.

Agunimon comes in to attack Duskmon.

"Pyro Punch"

The attack hits Duskmon.

Lobomon goes in for attack.

"Howling Laser"

The attack hits Duskmon and he goes down to one knee.

Duskmon says, "How can this be I am strong then you."

"Execute! Slide Evolution!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Velgemon"

"Dark Obliteration"

The Legendary Warriors moved out of the way just before the attack finished.

Agunimon says, "Lets combine our attacks.

"Pyro Tornado"

"Strahl"

"Blizzard Blaster"

"Hurricane Wave"

"Thunder Fist"

"Shadow Meteor"

"Dark Vapor"

"Seismic Sledge"

"Dark Reflection"

"Blockade Seed"

All the attacks fuse together and hit Velgemon and his Fractal Code shows.

Agunimon starts walking up to Velgemon when a digimon appears and takes Velgemon away.

The gang de-digivolves when Raidramon shows up. Raidramon tells him about what Lucemon is doing with the Royal Knights that why the Royal Knights attack you guys.

Ophanimon says, "Go back to the Rose Morning Star Dynasmon and Crusadermon are back and working for Lucemon and again I am sending a Trailmon to get you guys."

The Trailmon gets there and the gang gets on the Trailmon and leaves for the Rose Morning Star.

A/N: I wanted now to fuse the Mega Spirits.

I am sorry I am changing it so much.

**E****ND OF CHAPTER 14**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	15. Duskmon Turns Good

**Digital World: Inside of Trailmon:**

Koichi starts thinking and says, "I don't think Jerry is evil." Then ask, "Do you think we can purify the Spirit of Darkness?" Bokomon looks in the book and notice something he never seen the first the kids was here. Bokomon says, "I don't notice first time in the book but it says 'if the Spirit of Darkness _(Duskmon)_ comes back and is able to be purify'." Takuya says, "If we can purify him he can use his power to avenge the fallen digimon." Bokomon says, "That is what the book says." Koji says, "Lets him him."

Just then Duskmon shows up. Koichi says, " I will will deal with him."

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Rhihimon"

Rhihimon says, "It is time to purify your evil ways."

"Darkness Bluster"

The attack hits Duskmon with enough energy the his Fractal Code shows.

Rhihimon walks up to Duskmon and gets out his Gray/Black D-Tector and says, "Let the Darkness purify your soul, Fractal Code Digitise."

The Spirits of Duskmon and Velgemon went to Koichi D-Tector and get purified.

Jerry falls to the ground crying.

Takuya and the rest of them came out of the Trailmon. Koichi says, "We don't blame you for what you done, I was used also."

Just then a Trailmon shows up with a kid Takuya recognize the kid as his brother Shinya, and a Red/Black D-Tector shows up in front of him and the Spirits of Duskmon and Velgemon goes to his Red/Black D-Tector.

Bokomon says, "According to this book Duskmon and Velgemon is the Warrior of Darkness."

Then Ophanimon voice came over the D-Tectors and said, "This is the true holder for the Spirits of Darkness Duskmon and Velgemon, Jerry was a pawn and the Spirit was forced on him that is why he acted that way." Takuya ask, "I thought the Spirit chooses the holder?" Ophanimon says, "If you are strong enough you can force the Spirits to do what you want them to do." With that the connection was lost.

The Trailmon says, "I have orders to take him home so Lucemon can't use him again." With that Jerry gets on the Trailmon and leaves and Takuya and the other 9 plus the new kid gets on the other Trailmon to go to the Rose Morning Star.

**Digital World: Rose Morning Star:**

The Legendary Warriors made it to the Rose Morning Star.

Shinya says, "I know who was the 11 Ancient Warrior before he got turned evil it was Ornismon." Takuya ask, "How you know that?" Shinya says, "Duskmon told me."

The Trailmon stops and says, "Here you are the Rose Morning Star." The gang gets out to see Dynasmon and Crusadermon. Shinya says, "I can feel the strength in Duskmon to avenge my friends."

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Duskmon"

Dynasmon says, "Ah the true holder of Darkness Duskmon and Velgemon are not Legendary Warriors they are just Warriors, just you all know before we kill you all that is not the real spirits of Duskmon and Velgemon they are copies." Duskmon ask, "What you mean copies?" Crusadermon replies, "The original Duskmon and Velgemon was purified to Loweemon and JagerLoweemon, this Duskmon was copied for all 10 human spirits and Velgemon was copied from all 10 beast spirits." Takuya ask, "How?" Dynasmon says, "When Cherubimon was killed Lucemon had the knowledge of all you strength and skills to make a Warrior of Darkness but he didn't think that Ophanimon would find the true owner Lucemon was going to make that kid have a D-Tector so the Spirits would kill him." Duskmon says, "I have heard enough."

Duskmon comes in for attack.

"Lunar Plasma"

The attack was strong when it hit Dynasmon and Crusadermon their Fractal Codes shows.

Duskmon walks up and gets out his Red/Black D-Tector and says, "Fractal Code Digitise."

When Duskmon turns to Crusadermon she was gone.

Duskmon de-digivolves.

Koichi says, "The there is 4 Spirits of Darkness the H Spirit Duskmon, the B Spirit Velgemon, the L Spirit Loweemon and the K Spirit JagerLoweemon." Shinya says, "Just Duskmon is not a Legendary Warrior." Then a Trailmon came and says, "Ophanimon wants all of you to go to her castle." With that they all get on Trailmon and leave.

A/N: I wanted Duskmon to come back but the only why to do that was to make him the Warrior of Darkness.

I also wanted that Jerry came on a Dark Trailmon to come to the Digital World unlike how Koichi got there the first time but like Koichi, Jerry was tricked.

I didn't want Jerry in the story and I didn't want to kill him and I wanted to use Takuya's brother so I brought Shinya in for the Warrior of Darkness and that Spirits was force to Jerry. Shinya might be the Warrior of Darkness with the H and B Spirits of Darkness, but Koichi is the Legendary Warrior of Darkness with the L and K Spirits of Darkness.

**E****ND OF CHAPTER 15**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	16. Shinya's Sacrifice

**Digital World: Ophanimon's Castle:**

Takuya and the rest gets off the Trailmon at Ophanimon's Castle. They greeted by Nefertimon. Nefertimon says, "Ophanimon is waiting for Shinya, the rest of you follow me." Shinya walks in a big room. Ophanimon sees him and greets him. Shinya ask, "Why am I here?" Then said, "Jerry is the true holder Duskmon." Ophanimon replies, "No the spirits was forced to Jerry, the spirits hurt him every time he used them, you are the true holder of Duskmon and Velgemon we was lead to believe even the copies pick the owner, but Lucemon forced the spirits to bond with Jerry." Shinya ask, "How can that be the spirits are to strong to be forced?" Ophanimon replies, "Not if they was remade like Duskmon and Velgemon was they never had a chance to choose until now." Ophanimon walks up to Shinya and ask, "Can I see your D-Tector?" Shinya gives her his D-Tector and a white light shoots in his D-Tector. Ophanimon says, "Now Duskmon is the Legendary Warrior of Vengeance now and he can't be evil anymore now you can fight along side the the other Warriors."

Shinya meets with the rest of the group and tells them what Ophanimon did with the Spirits of Duskmon and Velgemon. The found out Crusadermon was in Steel Town.

**Digital World: Steel Town:**

The Legendary Warriors it to Steel Town just as Crusadermon starts to look for something. Takuya says, "I don't know what you looking for but we will stop you."

_(Earth into Flame, Steel into Light, Wood into Flame, Water into Light, Ice into Flame, Thunder into Light, Wind into Flame, Darkness into Light)_

"Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!"

"EmperorGreymon"

"MagnaGarurumon"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Duskmon"

Just then a digimon in white shows up.

Bokomon looks in his book and says, "That's Imperialdramon Paladin Mode."

Duskmon says, "I will take care of him."

"Deadly Gaze"

Imperialdramon blocks the attack.

Imperialdramon says, "You think your attacks can hurt me."

Crusadermon comes in for attack.

"Spiral Masquerade"

She keeps EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon busy while Imperialdramon attacks Duskmon.

"Positron Laser"

The attack hits Duskmon and falls to one knee but tries to get up.

Imperialdramon sees that and says, "Stay down if you know whats good for you."

Duskmon gets up and attacks Imperialdramon with all his energy.

"Deadly Gaze"

The attack hits Imperialdramon and all he does is laugh and comes in for attack.

"Giga Crusher"

The attack hits Duskmon and his Fractal Code just before Imperialdramon shows up. Shinya says, "Take the Spirits of Duskmon and Velgemon Koichi and Unite the 4 Spirits and Duskmon and Velgemon will be the 2nd form of Darkness." With that Shinya sends the Spirits of Duskmon and Velgemon to Koichi. Just Then after Koichi got the Spirits Imperialdramon adsorbs Shinya's Fractal Code.

Bokomon says, "You have all 4 Spirits of Darkness you can use Duskmon and Velgemon when you give the Spirits of Loweemon and JagerLoweemon to Koji."

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Duskmon"

Imperialdramon says, "I see you can use the spirits."

"Giga Crusher"

Duskmon teleports behind Imperialdramon.

"Lunar Plasma"

The attack hits Imperialdramon and says, "You are lucky I have have more important business to take care of."

Imperialdramon leaves.

Duskmon teleports behind Crusadermon and attacks her.

"Deadly Gaze"

The attack hits her and her Fractal Code shows.

Duskmon walks up to her and says, "Fractal Code Digitise."

The 3 of them de-digivolves.

Takuya says, "Koichi, where is Shinya."

Koichi told them what happen. Takuya vows, "We will defeat him and get back my brother's Fractal Code.

A/N: I am sorry I killed off Shinya but it was a sacrifice that was needed to make Koichi stronger and make able to Spirit Evolve when he gives up the spirits of Loweemon and JagerLoweemon to MagnaGarurumon. Even if Koichi says Darkness into Light Duskmon and Velgemon will stay with Koichi.

**E****ND OF CHAPTER 16**

**PLEASE R&amp;R **


	17. Legendary Warriors Fighting Chance

**Digital World: Inside Trailmon:**

Bokomon says, "We have to catch Imperialdramon but it won't be easy." Koichi looks at Bokomon and ask, "Does the book mention anything about if the 4 spirits of Darkness are together?' Bokomon gets out his book and looks through it and says, "Yes, you can fuse your Human and Beast Spirits to become Crawmon" " Koichi ask, "How do I evolve to Duskmon?"

Bokomon looks at his book and says, "To evolve to Duskmon and Velgemon you say 'Execute! Dark Spirit Evolution' for Duskmon and for Velgemon you say 'Execute! Dark Beast Spirit Evolution!' that what you say." Koichi ask, "What does Crawmon look like?" Bokomon says, "You will have the look and body of Duskmon and Velgemon with a Velgemon head on each shoulder and a eye on your chest and Velgemon legs and feet plus Velgemon's wings." Koichi ask, "What are Crawmon's attacks." Bokomon says, "The attacks are Mesmer Eye , Krähe Cannon and Dark Paradox Punch ." Koichi ask, "How do I become Crawmon?" Bokomon says. "You say 'Execute! Dark Fusion Evolution!' to evolve to Crawmon." Koichi ask, "If I spirit evolve to Duskmon, Velgemon or fusion evolve to Crawmon will that change me to evil again?" Bokomon says, "No you will be able to control the corrupt spirits of darkness to your advantage." After Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Zoe, J.P., Chiaki, Katsuharu, Teppei, Teruo and Koichi find that Koichi can now use all 4 spirits of darkness and control them and have to fusions Rhihimon and Crawmon they now know they have a fighting chance.

A/N I am sorry it is taking awhile to do this story but my computer broke down so I have to go to the library to make it but I will try to update this story when I get a chance again. Thank you for being patient with me.

**E****ND OF CHAPTER 17**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	18. Shinya's Return

**Digital World: Inside Trailmon**

The Legendary Warriors start going through the tunnel to get to Dragon Palace when a portal opens up. Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Zoe, J.P., Koichi, Chiaki, Katsuharu, Teppei, Teruo, Neemon and Bokomon looks up at the portal and was shocked at what they seen it was Shinya. Then Shinya suddenly gets his Red/Black D-Tector back and the Spirits of Duskmon and Velgemon went to him and the symbols changed from corrupt darkness. Bokomon says, "That is the Symbols of Honor, the spirits of Duskmon and Velgemon can fuse to Crawmon which is the fusion warrior of honor." Takuya runs up and hugs Shinya. J.P. says, "I thought you was killed." Shinya said, "Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon gave me a second chance." Takuya and the rest of the Warriors was happy to see Shinya again. Duskmon and Velgemon was happy to be the Spirits of Honor. The Legendary Warriors D-Tectors started to beep and Ophanimon voice come over them, "I am glad Shinya that the spirits of Duskmon and Velgemon went back to you and that they became the Legendary Warriors of Honor, I turn Ornismon spirit into the Ancient Warrior of Honor and combine the Spirits of Duskmon and Velgemon with them when they was returning to you." Takuya says, "That is why there was a bright light around the spirits when they went to Shinya." Ophanimon says, "Yes that is true that is why the symbol is of honor now." Shinya asks, "So are the spirit of Velgemon easy to control now?" Ophanimon says, "Yes he is." The she added, "The brothers of Flame and Honor and the brothers of Light and Darkness will only ones to have the power to fusion evolve." Shinya ask, "Since they are 11 of us now will it take us all to make Susanoomon and what about my spirits to help with the unity evolution?" Ophanimon says, "Now it will take all the spirits of the Legendary Warriors all 11, now for the unity evolution the spirits of honor can be split between Flame and Light all you have to say is 'Honor into Flame and Light' and the power will split between them." Takuya ask, "Will that make EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon stronger?" Ophanimon says, "Yes it will." Koji ask, "Having the spirits of Honor combine with the rest to make Susanoomon will that make Susanoomon stronger?" Ophanimon says, "Yes." Koichi says, "We are almost at the Dragon Palace to fight Imperialdramon."

A/N I brought Shinya back because they will need Duskmon and Velgemon's spirits to fight with them at the same time plus I wanted to make the spirits of corrupt darkness into honor. The 4 main characters are Takuya, and his brother Shinya, Koji and his brother Koichi. The 4 main Digimon are Agunimon/BurningGreymon/Aldamon/EmperorGreymon, Lobomon/KendoGarurumon/BeoWolfmon/MagnaGarurumon, Loweemon/JagerLoweemon/Rhihimon and Duskmon/Velgemon/Crawmon. These 4 will have the most power cause all 4 of them can fusion evolve but 2 of the 4 are stronger cause they can unity evolve. I might make more later today or tomorrow. P.S. The Legendary Warriors will be jumping Universes cause one of the Digimon learns how to do that so they will have to jump Universes with the help of the new powers their D-Tectors get, they will go through the Tamers Universe and the DigiDestined Universe also.

**END OF CHAPTER 18**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	19. Imperialdramon's Defeat

**Digital World: Dragon Palace:**

The Legendary Warriors made it to Dragon Palace to see Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon says, "I see you guys found me." Koichi says, "It wasn't hard." Imperialdramon says, "You made a mistake following me,"

"Positron Laser"

The attack barely missed the Legendary Warriors. Takuya says, "Lets Ancient Evolve to Susanoomon." Koji and the others agree.

"Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Susanoomon"

Imperialdramon says, "You think that form can stop me."

"Positron Laser"

Susanoomon easily moves out of the way. Susanoomon says, "Now you will get what you deserve."

"Heaven's Thunder"

The attack hits Imperialdramon and he falls to the ground. Imperialdramon starts to get up. Susanoomon says, "You will never hurt anyone again."

"Celestial Blade"

The attack hits Imperialdramon and turns to data and disappears.

All of a sudden a portal opens up and all the Legendary Warriors, Bokomon and Neemon gets sucked in.

**D.A.T.S. Universe: Human World:**

The D.A.T.S. computer starts to beep. Marcus says, "What's going on." Yoshi says, "Commander there is a portal opening in middle of town." Marcus says, "Yoshi take Lalamon and go check it out and I will get a hold of Thomas and then meet you there."

Marcus calls Thomas on his Data Link. Thomas answers. Marcus says over the Data Link, "There is a portal opening in the middle of town take Gaomon and meet Yoshi and Lalamon there." Thomas says over the Data Link, "Yes Commander."

Yoshi, Lalamon, Thomas, Gaomon, Marcus and Agumon made it to the middle of town to see 11 kids and 2 Digimon coming out of the portal.

A/N I think I will end it there for now I try to come back to the library if I get the chance today.

**END OF CHAPTER 19**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	20. Legendary Warriors Meet DATS

**D.A.T.S. Universe: Human World:**

Marcus walks up to the kids and asked, "Who are you and is them your Digimon?" Takuya says, "We are Legendary Warriors and them two are our friends." Just then Keenan and Falcomon shows up. Thomas ask, "What are Legendary Warriors and if they are not your Digimon then how you fight the evil?" Koji says, "We have the Spirits of the Ancient Digimon Warriors." Then the Legendary Warriors shows their Digivices to Marcus, Yoshi, Thomas and Keenan. Takuya's was Crimson/Black, Koji's was Navy/White, Tommy's was Green/Cerulean, Zoe's was Pink/Purple, J.P.'s was Yellow/Blue, Koichi's was Grey/Black, Chiaki's was Blue/Turquoise, Katsuharu's was Tan/Purple, Teppi's was Green/Red, Teruo was Brown/Cream and Shinya's was Red/Black. Yoshi ask, "What kind of Digivices are them?" Koichi said, "They are D-Tectors they hold the Spirits that help us Spirit Evolve." Marcus, Yoshi, Thomas and Keenan shows them their Digivices. Marcus's was Orange/White with a Green Screen, Thomas's was Blue/White with a Blue Screen, Yoshi's was Pink/White with a Brown Screen and Keenan's was Purple/Black with a Purple Screen. Katsuharu ask, "What kind of Digivices are them?" Keenan says, "They are Data Link, they use our D.N.A. to Digivolve our Digimon." Yoshi ask, "How did you guys get here?" Chiaki says, "We don't know how we got here or how to get back to where we are from." Just then the D-Tectors starts to beep and it was Ophanimon.

A/N I will leave it hanging for now if I get my computer today then they will be more.

**END OF CHAPTER 20**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	21. Ophanimon's Gift

**D.A.T.S. Universe: Human World**

Ophanimon comes over the D-Tectors and says, "There is a Digimon on the loose and he is jumping Universes and we need your help come to the D.A.T.S. Center, Marcus and the others can lead you there." They all made it to the D.A.T.S. Center to see Ophanimon there. "How did you get here?" asked Takuya. "I made a Universe Jump device and I now I will upgrade your D-Tectors" said Ophanimon. The Legendary Warriors handed Ophanimon their D-Tectors then a White Glow surrounded them and the D-Tectors changed shapes. "Now" Ophanimon said, "You can Universe jump Timemon was just spotted in a Universe where the Tamers live." Marcus asks, "Can we go with them?" Ophanimon thinks about and then answers "Yes." Ophanimon explains how to use the Universe Jump. Takuya open the portal to the Tamers Universe and asks, "Is everyone ready?" "Yes." they all said. With that they went though the portal.

A/N I am bringing new character in. The character is the Legendary Warrior of Death.

The credit for the names, the looks, and attacks, for the new Warrior goes to my friend CRESANTSHOOTER123. The Human Spirit name is Decessusmon and he is a Black Skeleton looking Digimon with Blue Eyes and Club on his back the top of the club as a skull on it and his attack is Skull Crusher and his Beast Spirit name is Obitusmon and he is a Black Skeleton like Hound with Blue Eyes and Long Fangs and his attack is Dark Burial. Like I said credit for these two Digimon goes to my friend CRESANTSHOOTER123 THANK YOU.

**END OF CHAPTER 21**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	22. Going Back To Fight Lucemon

**Human World Tamer's Universe:**

The portal opens up and the Legendary Warriors and D.A.T.S fall out of the portal. Takato sees them and tells Henry and Rika what he saw. Takato, Henry and Rika runs to where Takato told him to go.

"It's just over here" says Takato.

When they get there they 15 kids on the ground. They going to ask who they was until they D-Tectors started to beep.

"Hello my Warriors I need you all to go back to your own universes Lucemon is destroying the Frontier Universe" says Ophanimon.

"Okay, how are you post to do that?" asked Takuya.

"I will do that" says Ophanimon.

Just then a portal opens up and the Warriors and D.A.T.S get sucked in.

**Frontier Universe Digital World:**

"We are back" says J.P.

Just then Ophanimon shows up.

"I need Duskmon's spirits to lock up in a safe place and need to take you back to the Real World Shinya" says Ophanimon.

So Ophanimon calls for Trailmon to take Shinya back to the Real World. Shinya said his good-byes to Takuya, Koji, Zoe, J.P, Tommy, Koichi, Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki and Teruo.

After all the good-byes was done Shinya got on the Trailmon and went back to the Real World.

Now they go to where Ophanimon says that Lucemon is at.

A/N: The next chapter is going to be the last chapter in this story

**END OF CHAPTER 22**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


End file.
